


Teaching him a lesson

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Vampires and humans can get along [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Matt, Classroom Sex, Compulsion, Gay Sex, Human Matt Donovan, M/M, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Nicknames, One Night Stands, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: When Damon shows Stefan what happens when he doesn't listen, Matt can't help but like it.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Vampires and humans can get along [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. A taste of danger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters.

When Matt woke up, it took him a minute to figure out where he was. Alaric's history classroom, which was alarmingly empty. He's used to falling asleep in class but there were usually others joining him. All the other desks and chairs had been moved to the sides of the class, leaving him right in the centre. The blinds on the windows were closed but he could tell by the light coming through it was early in the morning. The clock on the wall said 6:41. School started at 7:30.  
  
He tried to get up but his arms and legs were tied to the chair. Just as he was about to shout for help, Damon entered the class. He wore a pair of black sneakers, gray sweatpants that seemed to highlight his... uh... privates, and nothing else, displaying his abs for all to see. He sat down on Alaric's desk.  
  
"Nice nap, Matty?" he asked.  
  
"Let me out, Damon. I'm not in the mood for your games," Matt snapped angrily, still trying to squirm out of the ropes.  
  
"No use, sport. I compelled you before you went night-night. You can't leave this class till I let you."  
  
Matt tried to hide the smile forming on his face. Damon didn't know he was on vervain. When the moment was right, he'd be able to escape without him expecting it.  
  
"Seriously, Alaric is gonna kill you if he finds out you did this," Matt warned.  
  
"Oh, that won't be a problem. Alaric knows we're here," Damon said, with that smug smile on his face.  
  
"What? No way!" It was impossible. Alaric would never let Damon... kidnap him? That's when Matt realized that he actually had no idea why Damon had brought him there.  
  
"It's true. I guess Saint Stefan isn't the only Salvatore who knows how to seduce a human."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that Ric was more than willing to let me stash you here. After all, he loves being wrapped around my little finger. And other not-so-little parts of my body."  
  
Matt pretended to gag when Damon mouthed 'It's my penis' whilst pointing at his crotch.  
  
"But I thought... aren't you with Elena?" Matt asked.

Damon merely shrugged. "I am. That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun now and then. Plus, when we're in bed, Ric does this thing where he--"  
  
"No!!" Matt shouted. "I do not need to hear about my teacher's sex life." He'd never be able to look at Mr Saltzman the same ever again.  
  
Damon laughed before he continued speaking.  
  
"So, Donovan, what is a nice, pretty boy like you doing with a vampire? Well, less vampire, more bunny snacking pacifist."  
  
"I thought I made it clear what we were doing," Matt responded with a sly grin.  
  
Damon shook his head while going 'tsk-tsk-tsk'. "And even worse, you pick Buzzkill Bob when the other, way better Salvatore brother is right here."  
  
"Ugh," Matt groaned in disgust. The problem was that Matt was straight, as far as he knew (until Stefan at least) but even though he would NEVER be interested in Damon, he was not blind. He had to admit that his gorgeous six pack and perfectly gelled hair would send any guy spiralling into a sexuality crisis. And those annoying sweatpants were not making it any easier. Matt's growing erection certainly seemed to agree.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Damon shouted, holding his hand against his chest as if he had been offended. "Maybe Mr Hero Hair is into it but I don't appreciate you objectifying me, like I'm some piece of meat for you to have your way with."  
  
"Fuck you!" Matt shouted.  
  
"I bet you would," Damon said. Then he picked up the bottle of water that was on the table and took a sip. His eyes locked with Matt's while he did so. Then he pulled the bottle away from his lips, letting the water spill out all over his stomach and drench his pants.  
  
"Whoopsie," he said, even though he could not have looked happier. Matt could tell that Damon had a plan cooked up. But he didn't know why he himself felt excited to see it in action.  
  
Damon stood up and looked at his pants in disappointment.  
  
"Aww, dang it! These were my favourite. Oh, well," he said. Then he pulled them down.  
  
'Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!' Matt's brain screamed. He doesn't know why he didn't listen.

When Damon took of his pants and tossed them aside, Matt got a pretty good view of all Damon had to offer. He wore white Calvin Klein boxers that left very little to the imagination. Damon either had to be really hard or really big. Maybe he was both. There were also wet stains on them which Matt had to wonder if it was made by the spilt water or a different liquid.  
  
"Like what you see, wonder boy?" Damon teased as he walked around the desk. Matt refused to answer, afraid he actually scream "Yes!". Damon picked up a duffel bag Matt hadn't seen before and placed it on the table. He zipped it open and began sorting through it. Matt noticed some items that made his body tense. There was a metal chain, like the ones they used to tie up Tyler during full moons, handcuffs, some very disturbing masks and an assortment of vibrators and dildos.

But Damon was clearly looking for something else. First he pulled out a small bottle. Upon closer inspection Matt saw it said 'Lube'. Next was a plastic wrapper which he knew had a condom in it.  
  
"Damon, what are you doing?" Matt asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I am teaching my baby bro a lesson. You see, as noble as he may seem, he's always had a problem with rules. Even as kids I told him 'Stay out of my room, Stef. If you don't, I'll steal your toys.' And yesterday he broke that rule again. So now I take another one of his toys: you."  
  
"So... what are you gonna do with... all that?" Matt asked nervously, nodding his head towards the duffel bag.  
  
"Oh, this? Well, while I was making Ric moan his head off last night--"

"Dude!!"

"I thought to myself 'Hey, wouldn't some of these look absolutely adorable up Prom King's ass'."  
  
That was the last straw for Matt as his cock finally reached full hardness. Between sleeping with Stefan and Damon threatening to use his teacher's sex toys on him, the past 24 hours had been too unpredictable. But surprisingly, in a good way.  
  
Damon looked up at him and smiled. "You know, I can hear the blood rushing through your body. That means you're either terrified or horny as hell. And I gotta feeling I know which one."  
  
Matt could not let Damon found out he was excited about what he was about to do to him.  
  
"That 'feeling' is called an erection."  
  
"Ooh, feeling feisty today, huh, Quarterback?"  
  
"Bite me, asshole."  
  
Matt saw the grin on Damon's face unfold and a shiver went through his body.  
  
"Great idea, Quarterback. I knew you had to have a brain cell or two up there."  
  
Matt didn't break eye contact as Damon walked towards him. Matt knew this could be his chance to escape. Damon would bite him, the vervain would kick in and he'd have enough time to get the hell out of there.  
  
Damon moved around him and leaned down, untying the knots holding him. Then Damon grabbed his arm tightly and moved him to Alaric's desk. Matt did not resist, knowing a fight between them right now was far from fair.  
  
Damon lifted him by his hips and sat him down on the desk, spreading his legs open and stepping in between them.  
  
For some reason, Matt could feel his heart beating faster the closer Damon got. The closer his almost naked body got. The closer his lips got.  
  
But then Damon stopped, their faces inches apart.  
  
"Well?" Matt said. "You gonna do something?"  
  
Damon shrugged his shoulders, a coy smile on his face. He could feel Matt's need, his desire, his lust bubbling up to the surface. He just had to wait until it--  
  
"I hate you," Matt said, right as he grabbed Damon by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep, heated kiss. And Damon began reciprocating, kissing back with all his built-up hunger.


	2. Did I say danger? I meant Damon

Damon's lips pressed hard against Matt's. Matt opened his mouth, allowing Damon's tongue to enter.  
  
Before he could even stop them, Matt's hands were pressed against Damon's abs, moving across his chest.

Damon seemed very determined to get rid of Matt's clothes by any means necessary. He tried to unbotton his shirt but it was a little difficult with his eyes closed. So, with a grunt of frustration, he grabbed it by the collar and ripped it apart.  
  
"Dude!" said Matt.  
  
"Wow, I am so clumsy today."  
  
"You suck," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Damon leaned in and pressed his whispered into his ear.  
  
"Actually, that's your job."  
  
Damon's hand grabbed his and moved it to place it against his wet underwear. He let out a moan once he let go and Matt took over, stroking him through the fabric. But he hesitated, still unsure if having sex with Damon the Deranged was the best idea.  
  
"Come on, Matty. You know you want to. No one's gonna find out. It'll be our little secret," Damon said with quick breaths inbetween, making Matt think 'Well, when he puts it that way...'  
  
Matt hooked his fingers around the waistband of Damon's boxers and pulled them down. He was completely caught off guard by what he saw.  
  
Damon's thick, meaty cock was already fully hard. "Fuck," Matt accidently blurted out, the size making him extremely nervous.  
  
"That's right," Damon said, as smug as ever. "But before you get a taste of moi, I wanna get a taste of you."  
  
Then Damon leaned down, closer and closer to Matt's neck. Matt froze as Damon's lips gently pressed against his skin. Slowly the kisses got deeper, heavier, until Matt felt Damon's fangs pressing into his neck.  
  
A quick prick and Damon began sipping on Matt's blood. But as soon as it hit his tongue, he felt the excruciating burn of vervain. He pulled away, spitting out the blood he hadn't consumed.  
  
"What the hell, Donovan?!" he shouted.  
  
Matt could've run for it. Damon was weak. The door wasn't locked. He could escape. But he didn't. He just sat there, watching him slowly recover.  
  
"You see, this is what happens when you don't say please," said Matt mockingly, hoping Damon didn't notice his voice shaking.  
  
The vampire turned back to him, anger burning bright in his eyes.  
  
"If you didn't want to share, you could've just said so."  
  
Damon made his way towards him again. Even thought Matt was a bit taller than him, he felt small as Damon's eyes studied him, feeling like prey for a predator, which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
When Damon reached the table once more he turned to the bottle of lube and condom he had placed aside earlier. He picked them up in one hand and moved to the side of the class. He opened a window and tossed them outside.

"Wow, I'm shocked. Damon Salvatore turning down sex just because of a little vervain," Matt said, feeling a twinge of disappointment.  
  
"Woah, not so fast," Damon chuckled. He moved back to his original position in front of Matt. "I threw those out because not only did you not warn me about the vervain but you got mouthy about it too. I was gonna be nice and gentle with you but now..." Damon leaned forward and whispered in Matt's ear. "...I'm gonna fuck you till you can't remember your own name. You'll be moaning mine and begging me for more."  
  
A small moan slipped from Matt's lips and he hoped Damon hadn't heard it but his wide grin said otherwise.  
  
"Now, last time I checked," Damon said, "you're supposed to be on your knees."  
  
Matt didn't argue. He didn't want to. Not even considering the consequences of his next decision, he slid off the desk and dropped to his knees. His face rested inches from Damon's dick.  
  
Matt reached out and grabbed Damon's hard cock, causing him to let out a groan. He started jerking Damon off, hand starting slow and speeding up. Then, as pre come began leaking from the piss slit, Matt licked up the side of the length from base to tip before taking it in his mouth.

"Fuck, yeah," Damon moaned. His fingers grabbed strands of Matt's hair, gripping it tight as Matt pushed more of him into mouth. The part he couldn't reach he stroked with his hand.  
  
As the blowjob went on, Damon got more and more aggressive, from occasionally thrusting into Matt's mouth, making him gag, to pushing his head deeper onto his dick, forcing him to deepthroat him.  
  
"Look up," said Damon when Matt pulled up to catch his breath. "I wanna see those pretty blue eyes of yours."  
  
Matt looked up at him, tears falling down his cheeks from choking on Damon's cock.  
  
"Perfect," said Damon, pushing Matt's head back down on his dick.  
  
Eventually, as Matt's mouth adjusted to Damon's size, Damon knew he might not be able to last much longer.  
  
"Get up," he instructed. Matt obeyed, getting to his feet. Damon led him to Alaric's desk before picking him up and laying him down across it. Then he unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants and boxers in one swift movement.  
  
He climbed up on the table on top of Matt, spreading his legs to slide in between them. Once again their faces were inches away from one another.  
  
"You ready?" Damon asked.  
  
"Do you actually care if I am?" Matt sneered. Despite his current attitude, he was really nervous. Stefan had been kind and sweet enough to prepare him and make sure it didn't hurt. But Damon would not be so generous.  
  
"Nope. But I'd prefer it if you were. Plus it's a little late for the whole Hard To Get act, don't you think?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, trying to put on a brave face as he felt Damon's cock against his ass.  
  
Damon pushed in, the walls of muscle tightening around him, almost restricting, but that didn't stop him. In fact, he quite enjoyed it.  
  
"Shit, you're tight!" Damon groaned. His hands rested on either side of Matt's head. Matt wanted to scream but found himself unable to even breathe as Damon entered him, regardless of the resistance his body showed. But that didn't mean he didn't like it.  
  
Finally Damon bottomed out, pushing his dick all the way in. Pain shot through his body, almost unbareable. But then on Damon's second thrust a bit of pleasure kicked in. On the third, more. This continued until Damon was pounding into Matt's ass in quick thrusts that made them both moan loud, careless of their surroundings.  
  
Thanks to tons of practice with Ric, Damon knew exactly where Matt's prostate was and hit it repeatedly with reckless abandon. Matt wrapped his arms around Damon's neck and his legs around his waist, needing something to hold on to. Damon kissed along his neck, making dark hickeys. Matt wished he could do the same but Damon's vampire healing would get rid of them in seconds.  
  
"Pl-Please," stuttered Matt. "Touch... me."  
  
"Tell me who's my little bitch first."  
  
"Me! I am!" screamed a desperate Matt.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm your little bitch."  
  
"Perfect," Damon said, wrapping his hand around his length and giving him a vamp-speed handjob. Matt's eyes fluttered shut as he finally reached his orgasm, the white ropes of come spilling all over his chest and Damon's hand.  
  
Damon immediately pulled out and shuffled forward, straddling Matt's chest and jerking off above Matt's face.  
  
"I'm close," he whispered, stroking himself faster. Matt closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Seeing this seemed to do the job. Damon instantly blew a huge load onto the human's face. Matt swallowed what landed on his tongue, licking any drops that remained around his mouth.  
  
When he finally came down from his high, Damon got off Matt and sat down on Alaric's chair.  
  
"Woah, you're not bad, Donovan," he said, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Thanks," said Matt.  
  
"But you shouldn't expect another one of these anytime soon. Sorry but you're a little too..." he paused to lick Matt's come off his fingers. "... vanilla for my taste."

"Whatever," Matt muttered. Of course he was just a one night stand to him. But Matt was honestly fine with that. Even after the mind-blowing sex, he still wasn't interested in Damon. Although Damon had helped him figure out what he wanted. He may like guys but Stefan was the one he wanted to be with.  
  
Damon stood and picked up Matt's boxers. He used them to clean up the come on Matt's chest and face.  
  
"Now let's see if I got a good shot," said Damon, walking to the tables by the side of the class.  
  
'What are you talking about?" asked Matt but his question was soon answered when Damon pulled a camera that was hidden by a chair. It had a red flashing light until Damon pressed a button.

"It's perfect. Stefan's gonna love this," Damon said as Matt realized that he had filmed everything.


	3. The hidden birthday present

"What the?!" Matt shouted as Damon showed him the footage. The time stamp showed it was 6:37. It started on Alaric setting up the camera. He turned to Damon, who was leaning against the door.  
  
"It's recording. Have fun, baby."  
  
"Thanks, Ric. I can't wait to show you how grateful I am tonight."  
  
Alaric blushed, grinning wildly.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a boner right before work?" he remarked.  
  
"Maybe. That'll give me an excuse to come take care of it."  
  
They kissed, Damon giving Alaric's butt a firm squeeze, before they pulled apart and exited, shutting the door behind them. Shortly after, Matt saw himself wake up. He didn't need to watch the rest.  
  
"What are you gonna do with that?" Matt asked, feeling unbelievably exposed.  
  
"I'm gonna give it to my dear brother for his birthday today. I think he's going to love it."  
  
Damon clearly enjoyed seeing the panicked look on Matt's face. For some reason, he felt like it would be the end of the world if Stefan ever saw that video.  
  
"Although..." Damon said. "I could be persuaded to get him something else."  
  
Matt sighed, unable to process that Damon was blackmailing him with a sex tape.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Simple," said Damon. He walked back to the duffel bag and sorted through it till he found what he was looking for: a butt plug.  
  
"If you can keep this in your ass till midnight, I'll delete the video and never speak of today again. Deal?"  
  
Matt took a moment to consider his options. Let Stefan (and possibly others) find out he slept with Damon or keep a butt plug in his ass for a day. It was not a difficult decision.  
  
"Deal," said Matt. He got off the desk and leaned against it, sticking his ass out. Damon walked up behind him and kneel down, pushing in the butt plug. Matt couldn't help groaning. His butt was still a little sore from Damon earlier.  
  
When the plug was fully inserted, Damon gave Matt a smack on the ass before getting up and tossing the camera into the duffel bag.  
  
"Have fun today," Damon grinned, using his vampire speed to get dressed in seconds, just as the bell rang, signalling all students to head to class, which meant his classmates were about to walk in on him fully naked.  
  
The door opened and Matt tried to cover himself up as much as possible. Luckily it was just Alaric but it still made him uncomfortable as he attempted to get his clothes on as fast as possible.  
  
"So? Did he agree?" Alaric asked.  
  
"Yep. Just like you said he would. Is Superman coming to his rescue?"  
  
Alaric nodded, which earned him a kiss from Damon.  
  
"What are you two even talking about?" Matt asked. His clothes were a mess. The boxers were stained with come, which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't leaking through, wetting the crotch of his pants. And to make matters worse Damon had ripped his shirt to shreds.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Beefcake's on the way," Damon said, giving Alaric one last kiss before heading out the door, leaving him and Alaric alone.  
  
"Seriously?" said Matt. "Him?"  
  
Alaric shrugged. "I know. Surprised me too. But now... I can't imagine my life without him."  
  
"Are you... in love with him?"  
  
The question clearly caught him off guard, as if he'd never thought about it before. Then, just as he was about to answer, the door flew open again. This time it was Stefan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Alaric called me. He told me to come here and bring clothes... which I now see are for you," he said, studying him up and down.  
  
"I can explain," said Matt quickly.  
  
"Please don't. I bumped into Damon on my way here and since Alaric is here too then I really don't wanna know what was going on. Here." He tossed Matt the clothes, which he hurriedly put on.  
  
"Oh, do I need to stay for school?" Matt asked Alaric.  
  
He shrugged. "Another day off won't kill anyone. Go for it. And happy birthday, Stefan."  
  
"Thanks, Ric," said Stefan as he and Matt left the classroom. The students lined up outside eyed them strangely, as if trying to piece together what happened inside.

Once they made it outside Stefan headed for his car while Matt stood still, not sure if he was supposed to follow. When Stefan noticed this, he turned around.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" he asked.  
  
"Where are we even going?"  
  
"That didn't matter last time," Stefan said with a wink. "Besides, there's no one else I wanna spend my birthday with."  
  
Matt smiled and followed Stefan to his car. They got in and drove off, Matt feeling the plug in his butt as he sat down. 'Just till midnight' he thought. It wasn't the plug itself that he disliked. It was the constant worry that Damon could ruin whatever he was doing whenever he wanted to with a literal push of a button. And even worse, he'd probably like it.  
  
Then Stefan pulled something out of his pocket and put it in the cup holder. It was a small black box tied with a rainbow ribbon. A small note was attached to it.  
  
"Damon's birthday present," Stefan said, noticing Matt's curiosity. "Gave it to me in the hallway. Haven't opened it yet."  
  
"Can I take a look?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Matt took the note and read it out loud.  
  
"From: Alaric and Damon's special collection. To: Stefan (and Matt). Enjoy!"  
  
"Well, that can't be good," said Stefan.  
  
Matt pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside it was a small remote with a bunch of unmarked buttons. Matt immediately knew what it was for.  
  
"What is it?" Stefan asked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"I... I don't... It..." Matt had no idea how to say 'It's for the vibrator in my ass'.  
  
"Let me take a look," Stefan said. Unable to come up with a reason to protest this, he handed it over. Stefan glanced at it, trying to look for some form of instructions, before pressing a button.  
  
Matt's entire body jerked, feeling the plug start to vibrate inside him.  
  
"Huh, nothing," said Stefan. Then he pressed another. Matt's body shook once again as the movement intensified, along with the pleasure.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Stefan, assuming him getting distracted had led to them hitting a bump in the road. He put the remote back in the box, NOT TURNING IT OFF.  
  
The worst (and best) part was that it was right up against his prostate so it felt amazing. His mouth threatened to release some obscene noises if this did not stop.  
  
He grabbed the remote, pretending to analyse it whilst looking as calm as he could. He pressed as many as buttons as he could, feeling the plug enact all its different functions, all of which felt fucking amazing. This would be perfect if he weren't with Stefan right now.  
  
Eventually he found the one that turned it off and was able to relax.  
  
"Maybe it's broken or something," Matt suggested.  
  
"Nah, trust me. Damon always knows what he's doing when it comes to birthday gifts, especially mine. One of those buttons probably could've blown up our house."  
  
Matt put the remote back, glad Stefan had no idea of what it's purpose was.  
  
"We have arrived," said Stefan when they pulled up to Matt's house.  
  
"Umm... do you... uhh... wanna come in?" Matt asked. "I mean, you don't have to. I just don't want you to spend your birthday alone. Not that you don't have plans. I just--"  
  
"Yes," Stefan interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
Stefan smiled and leaned in to kiss Matt. He kissed back, holding him tight till they were making out in his driveway.  
  
When they pulled apart, Matt opened the door to step out. Behind him he saw Stefan grab the box and put it in his pocket before getting out of his car. They walked to the house and Matt unlocked the door.  
  
"Come in," he said, inviting Stefan inside.  
  
He led Stefan to the living room to sit down on the couch.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Matt asked.   
  
Stefan shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean? You can't do nothing on your birthday," Matt complained.  
  
"Of course I can. I've been doing it for years."  
  
"Well, not this year. I'm gonna make sure you have fun today, whether you like it or not."  
  
Stefan chuckled and sighed. "Okay so what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, we could--"  
  
His phone started ringing and he picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Did Stefan enjoy his present?" said Damon's annoyingly eager voice.

"Give me a second," Matt said to Stefan before moving to the other room.  
  
"What the hell, Damon?!" he said. "Of all the things you could have done, of all the people you could've picked, you give it to Stefan?!"  
  
"What can I say? I have a certain... talent when it comes to choosing gifts."  
  
"You and your talent can go fuck yourselves!"   
  
"But that's what I have Alaric for. Say hi, Ric," said Damon. A moment later came Alaric's voice. He let out a loud moan and cursed softly. "Fuck, Damon... faster... oh shit!!"  
  
"Oh my God, you are disgusting," said Matt before he hung up. He sighed and went back to the living room.  
  
"So what was that about?" Stefan asked as he sat down.  
  
"Nothing. Just Damon over-sharing about his relationship with Alaric again."  
  
"Oh, okay. So he didn't mention anything about the butt plug in your ass?"  
  
"No, he d-- wait, what?!" Matt said, alarmed. Stefan laughed at the terrified expression on his face.  
  
"How did you know? Did he tell you? I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"Relax," said Stefan, putting a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder, causing his body to tense slightly.  
  
"I knew something was up when I pressed those remote's buttons in the car. Heightened senses, remember? Then after realising that you needed to borrow clothes at 6AM after hanging out with Damon and Alaric and piecing that together with the phone call I just overheard, it was a pretty easy guess."  
  
Matt was completely speechless. He had no idea what to do. 'I mean, if he knows about that, could he know I slept with Damon before that' Matt thought, panic rising.  
  
Before he could speak, Stefan made the next move. His hand slid down slowly from his shoulder to his chest, causing Matt to start blushing.  
  
"Your heart's beating really fast. Are you nervous?" Stefan asked, his fingers tracing his shirt's buttons. Matt was only able to nod.  
  
"I make you nervous?" Stefan asked.  
  
Matt nodded once again. "But in a good way," he quickly added.  
  
"Perfect," Stefan grinned, looking right into his eyes as he unbuttoned the top button and started moving down.  
  
Matt, deciding to take action, reached over and placed his hand on Stefan's crotch. Stefan growled lightly, his face resting against Matt's neck. Matt was scared. Not because he thought Stefan was gonna drink his blood. To be honest, he wanted nothing more. He was scared that Stefan had forgotten he still had vervain in his system. But his worries soon vanished as he felt Stefan kissing his neck.  
  
"Who left these here?" Stefan asked, referring to the hickeys on his neck.  
  
Matt felt like it was a little too late to lie to him now.  
  
"Damon," he said. "As payback for doing it in his room."  
  
Stefan couldn't help rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll have to make sure he never touches you again. I prefer having you to myself."  
  
Matt looked down and saw that Stefan had completely unbuttoned his shirt as well as his pants.  
  
"Turn over," Stefan whispered.  
  
Matt immediately complied, getting up and planting his knees in the couch. Stefan grabbed his pants and boxers at once and pulled them both down. Matt's fully hard cock sprung out.  
  
Stefan pulled the box out of his pocket before pulling his own pants and boxers down. He picked up the remote and pressed a button.  
  
Matt felt the plug start up again. It vibrated lightly, giving his body a nice tingly feeling.  
  
"How does it feel?"  
  
"Good," Matt moaned, careless of how slutty it sounded. "So fucking good..."  
  
Another button. Suddenly it moved faster, grazing across his prostate.  
  
"Oh, shit... fuck." Matt couldn't stop the dirty sounds from leaving his mouth, nor did he want to.  
  
Soon Stefan had figured out how to crank it up all the way. Matt wasn't sure of how much more pleasure he could take before he exploded. Then, just as his eyes fluttered, he saw Stefan, jerking off, watching him. The thought of Stefan getting off by seeing a butt plug in his ass sent him over the edge. He came all over the couch without his dick even being touched. This made Stefan reach his climax too, coming all over his hand and stomach.

"That was hot," Stefan said, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Matt gave him a cheeky grin as he leaned down and licked all the come off his chest. Then he took his fingers and slid them into his mouth, licking them clean as well.  
  
Then he moved up and kissed Stefan, allowing him to taste himself. Salty, just as Matt described the previous day.  
  
"Could you turn it off?" Matt asked. Stefan was confused before he realised what he meant and turned the butt plug off. Then he turned Matt around to reach into his ass and pull it out.  
  
"What are you doing? Damon said I have to keep it in until midnight."  
  
"I think he just wanted me to find it," Stefan suggested. Matt thought back to the note that came with the gift and the planning of Stefan's arrival at school.  
  
"That evil genius," Matt said, as he began putting his clothes on for the second time that day, even though it was around 8 in the morning. He went to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean up the mess on the couch.  
  
"I don't know if I should punch him or thank him for this," said Stefan, when he got back, finishing up getting dressed.  
  
"You know, I think I'm gonna stop drinking vervain," Matt blurted out.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"For you," he said. He carried on before Stefan could stop him. "I know you're on your strict no-human diet but I just want you to enjoy this as much as I do."  
  
"What? Matt, I don't need your blood to enjoy this. I already do."  
  
"But this would make it better. Seriously, I want this. For both of us."  
  
Stefan looked somewhat unhappy with Matt's eagerness but couldn't deny that he wanted this too.  
  
"Fine," Stefan said. "But I just need to know..."  
  
For a moment Matt's heart came to a complete stop. "What exactly is this?"  
  
Matt was a little stunned by the question.  
  
"Well... I don't know. I just know... I like it. And I'd really to carry on doing it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
A short pause followed.  
  
"So... does that mean we're dating now? Or like, just friends with benefits?" Matt asked.  
  
Stefan shrugged. "I barely know how to be in a straight relationship. How am I supposed to know how gay ones work?"  
  
"Wait, do you think you're gay?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think figuring that out would be a good start."  
  
"Well, have you been with a guy before?"  
  
"No," Stefan said instantly, followed by a quick, "Wait." He thought about it before deciding to be completely honest.  
  
"There is one guy. We... sort of had a thing not too long ago."  
  
"Okay, what's his name?"  
  
Stefan clearly did not want to say the next part, afraid of what Matt would think of him.  
  
"It's okay if it's someone I know. We're supposed to be trusting each other anyways."  
  
"Okay," Stefan said before taking a deep breath and saying his name.  
  
"Kai. Kai Parker."


End file.
